In transit vehicles, such as some buses and rail cars, it is customary to provide at least a few side mounted seats, for example, in the wheel well areas of such vehicle, and it is desirable to have such seats cantilever mounted in order to facilitate cleaning under the seats. The seats of such vehicles are subject to damage by pranksters and vandals, and it is therefore desirable to have the seats resistant to such damage, and to have them easily replaceable when they are damaged.